<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Low by CasperWritesSmut (thesirensong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458071">Getting Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/CasperWritesSmut'>CasperWritesSmut (thesirensong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, References to Drugs, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, let me know if I need to tag anything else, rated m for sexual conversation and previous sexual activities, saying tits in reference to a trans mans chest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/CasperWritesSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus kind of just really loves his boyfriend, honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus is a rebel. That’s just kinda the label everyone slapped on him because his parents were loud about just how much better Roman was.</p>
<p>Plus he just kind of didn’t care about rules since even when he tried to follow them people expected the worse from him so he just didn’t bother.</p>
<p>Point was, the label was there, and he made the most of it. He hung out with whoever the hell he wanted, got tattoos at sixteen with a fake ID saying he was over eighteen, tried just about every drug in town and slept with every male-identifying dealer he bought from starting from eighteen.</p>
<p>He kind of had a goal to make his way around the city until he could flirt his way into the pants of any dealer he met. It was a fun goal, and Remus had every intention of meeting it.</p>
<p>Until Virgil.</p>
<p>Virgil wasn’t even a drug dealer. He was the brother of one who had such an intense interest in chemistry he usually provided for him. Finding out Logan had such an interesting brother was certainly one hell of trip, too.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Who the hell are you?” Remus asked, pulling up short just out of reach of the bench that had been dragged from a nearby neglected park to underneath the bridge where deals happened often.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kid— and this guy seriously looked like he was barely sixteen— looked up from his phone, his bouncing leg slowing just a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You the only customer stupid enough to try out new drugs without previous vouching?” he asked, and wow Remus was not expecting his voice to be so high, but okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remus didn’t answer for a second, looking over the kid, before raising an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the fuck is a sixteen year old doing at druggie hot spot?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m twenty-one! What the fuck is up with people thinking I’m underage, Jesus fuck!” the dude whined, flopping his head forward onto the bag in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remus snickered at that, moving to sit on the opposite side of the table and holding out his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m Remus, and you are?” he asked, putting in his usual charm now that he knew he wasn’t underage and very much open for a night of fun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dealer (was he even a dealer?) eyed his hand for a second, then rolled his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Virgil, and Logan said not to fall for your flirts because you have the tiniest dick he’s ever seen, so I think I’ll pass on that. I’m also the guy who makes seventy-five percent of the drugs you buy, so don’t piss me off.”</em>
</p>
<p>It was probably fair Remus had been put on the path to falling in love with Virgil right then. He can’t really say it was a bad thing either. Not when he was looking at him now just sleeping in his bed next to him.</p>
<p>God, Virgil looked great covered in hickeys.</p>
<p>“Y’re watchin’ me sleep again,” Virgil mumbled, rubbing his face into the pillow under him before he lifted his head to blink up at Remus blearily.</p>
<p>Remus just grinned at him, watching as Virgil shifted around on the bed next to him until he was laying on his back and rubbing at his eyes. While he worked on waking up, Remus slid his hand over his bare stomach and slotted himself next to him, pulling Virgil in when he had his arm wrapped around his side.</p>
<p>“Can’t help staring at art, V,” he teased, nosing into his boyfriend’s neck before placing a kiss on one of the bruises he’d left earlier in the night.</p>
<p>Virgil hummed, and Remus could <em>tell</em> he had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the attention. So he shifted his mouth and nipped at a spot clear of purple.</p>
<p>“Nnnoooo,” Virgil whined, pushing at Remus’ face and earning a laugh.</p>
<p>“Aww, is the poor baby tired,” he joked, lifting his head to give his boyfriend a mock pout and puppy eyes that earned his head another push.</p>
<p>“Shuddup or you’re sleeping on the couch. I’m still <em>sore</em> you ass.”</p>
<p>Remus raised an eyebrow, his grin growing wider until Virgil understood the joke he wasn’t saying and let out a long groan.</p>
<p>“That’s it. You’re going clean, I’m not making <em>any</em> drugs for your horny ass for the rest of your life I’ll move my skills somewhere else and I’ll let Logan know to tell everyone not to sell to you.”</p>
<p>Remus just laughed, settling back down to cuddle and simply nuzzling his shoulder this time.</p>
<p>“You talk like I’m an addict,” he said, his voice getting softer as he traced patterns into Virgil’s hip and enjoyed listening to him breathe.</p>
<p>“Probably because you <em>are</em> just not to drugs. Unless you count crack,” Virgil joked, though Remus didn’t pick it up at first since he said it without any teasing tone.</p>
<p>He lifted himself up again to look at his boyfriend in mild surprise, staying quiet until his lips spread into a grin and he started snickering.</p>
<p>“What? I literally just said I’m sore and you expect me not to retaliate your stupid anal joke with one of my own?” he asked, shifting until he was sitting up, back pressed against the headboard.</p>
<p>Remus just moved until he was laying in his lap, looking up at him and patting one of his tits just because they were out and he liked how soft they were.</p>
<p>“Dude,” was Virgil’s response, the word filled with laughter as he swatted at Remus’ hand.</p>
<p>Snickering, Remus moved to straddle his boyfriend’s lap instead of just laying on it. He placed his hands on the headboard caging in Virgil’s head and leaned forward to kiss him.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a bit, though Remus eventually moved his arms to settle his hands on Virgil’s waist instead so he could trace lazy circles into his skin with his thumbs.</p>
<p>Virgil pulled from the kiss, placed another peck on Remus’ lips, and then started trying to shove him off.</p>
<p>“Okay horn dog, it’s three am and you still need to get some sleep. I wanna get something to eat because dick just doesn’t cut it.”</p>
<p>It was Remus’ turn to groan, letting Virgil push him off his lap so he could get dressed and flopping dramatically onto the mattress in the process.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a baby, we also still have work to do since you decided inviting my clean freak of a brother over was a good idea when <em>our</em> idea of clean is being able to walk on the floor without tripping.”</p>
<p>Remus groaned longer, and Virgil reached over with his pillow to press it over his face.</p>
<p>“Shut up, that’s your own fucking fault and I don’t wanna hear you complain about it,” he said, releasing the pressure almost immediately so Remus could pull the pillow off his face.</p>
<p>“Hey if you suffocate me, can you use your ass instead next time?”</p>
<p>One of his old shirts that Virgil had stolen months ago was tossed at his face and he let out a loud snort.</p>
<p>“If you wanna get fucked at all in the future you’ll shut your horny ass up and help me clean today.”</p>
<p>Honestly, Remus would apologize to his parents if Virgil asked him to, and that’s without the sex as a bribe, but he thought it best he didn’t tell his boyfriend that. Virgil would probably try and talk him into arson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>